channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Twistladdin
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Twist (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Princess Jasmine - Marina (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Jafar - Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *The Genie - Scott Dingelman (Bunnicula) *lago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Abu - Pluto (Disney) *The Magic Carpet - Starcruiser (Atomic Betty) *Sultan - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Rajah - Buttons (Animaniacs) *Rajah as Cub - Ed (Best Ed) *The Cave of Wonder - Itself *Razoul - Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) *Razoul's Henchmen - Various Villains Characters *Peddler - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gazeem the Thief - Shaw (Open Season) *Prince Achmed - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Omar; Melon Seller - Command Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Nut Merchant - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Pistachio Seller - Johnny Bravo *Necklace Merchant - Ace Hart (Dog City) *Fish Seller - Crypt Keeper (Tales from the Crypt) *Burp Man - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Boy wanting an apple - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Old Jafar - The Gromble (AAAHH!! Real Monsters) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Toy Abu - Tinny (Tin Toy) *Snake Jafar - Ice Beast (Atlantis: Milo's Return) *Genie Jafar - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lady at the Window - Teacher (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *3 Ladies at the Window - Audrey, Lady Marian & Smatha Goldwing (The Lorax (2012), Robin Hood: Mischief In Sherwood & Capture The Flag) *Balcony Harmen Girls - Jenny Foxworth, Sunny & Cecilia Nuthatch (Oliver and Company, Wish Kid & We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Balcony Harmen Girls Mother - Ursula (Dinosaur King) *Fat Ugly Lady - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *2 Hungry Kids - Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Dog Genie - Dug (Up) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Yowler (Dragonworld) *Delly Dancers - Various Characters *Sheep Genie - Maa (Babe) *Old Man Genie - Duckman *Kid Genie - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Fat Man Genie - Burble the Bear (Danger Rangers) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Zootopia) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Beetlejuice *53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lilly the Witch *Exotic-Type Mammals - Itself *Leopard Genie - Tiger (An American Tail) *Goat Genie - Gabby Goat (Looney Tunes) *Harem Genie - Teodora (Legend Quest) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bears and Lions - Kenai (Brother Bear) and Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Birds - Birds (Rio) *Camel Abu - Donkey (Shrek) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Turtle Abu - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Abu - Benny the Cap (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Teacher & Loud Genie - Luc (Looped) *Table Lamp Genie - Earthworm Jim *Bee Genie - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Submarine Genie - Bubbles (Splash and Bubbles) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *One of the Flamingos - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cheerlander Genies - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers),Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers),Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers),Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers),Lavender LaViolette (Rainbow Rangers) and Indingo Allfruit (Rainbow Rangers),Mandarin Orange (Rainbow Rangers) Scenes *Twistladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Twistladdin Part 2 - Twist on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Twistladdin Part 3 - Twist Fights with Prince Negaduck *Twistladdin Part 4 - Princess Marina's Dream *Twistladdin Part 5 - Professor Porter and Nergal's Conversation *Twistladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Nergal's Evil Plan *Twistladdin Part 7 - Twist Arrested (Part 1) *Twistladdin Part 8 - Twist Arrested (Part 2) *Twistladdin Part 9 - Twist Escapes with a Rat *Twistladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Twistladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Twistladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Scott Dingleman (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Twistladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Scott Dingleman (Part 2) *Twistladdin Part 14 - Professor Porter Upbraids Nergal *Twistladdin Part 15 - Twist's First Wish *Twistladdin Part 16 - Nergal Makes his Move/"Prince Twist" *Twistladdin Part 17 - Professor Rides on Sratcruiser *Twistladdin Part 18 - Twist Argues with Scott Dingleman/Twist Goes to Marina *Twistladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Twistladdin Part 20 - Twist Almost Spills the Beans/Twist and Marina's Kiss *Twistladdin Part 21 - Twist Gets Ambushed/Scott Dingleman Saves Twist's Life *Twistladdin Part 22 - Nergal Gets Exposed *Twistladdin Part 23 - Twist's Depression/Red Steals the Lamp *Twistladdin Part 24 - Professor Porter's Announcement/Scott's New Master is Nergal *Twistladdin Part 25 - Nergal's Dark Wishes *Twistladdin Part 26 - "Prince Twist (Reprise)" *Twistladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Twistladdin Part 28 - Twist VS Nergal (Part 1) *Twistladdin Part 29 - Twist VS Nergal (Part 2) *Twistladdin Part 30 - Twist VS Nergal (Part 3) *Twistladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Twistladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie used *Aladdin Clip used * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Bunnicula * Atomic Betty * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) * The Angry Birds Movie * Tarzan * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * Animaniacs * Best Ed * Woody Woodpecker * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * Looney Tunes * Open Season * Open Season: Scared Silly * Darkwing Duck * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Simpsons * Johnny Bravo * Dog City * Tales from the Crypt * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Krypto the Superdog * AAAHH!! Real Monsters * Horton Hear a Who * Tin Toy * Earthworm Jim * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Little Engine That Cloud * The Lorax * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood * Capture the Flag * Oliver and Company * We're Back! A Dinosuar's Story * Dinosaur King * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Up * Dragonworld * Babe * Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man * Chuck's Choice * Danger Rangers * Zootopia * Beetlejuice (TV Series) * Fantasia 2000 * Lilly the Witch * An American Tail * Legend Quest * The Jungle Book * Dumbo * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Brother Bear * The Lion King * Mixles * Rio * Shrek * Home on the Range * Cats Don't Dance * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Rover Dangerfield * Cyberchase * Looped * The Land Before Time * Splash and Bubbles * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Rainbow Rangers Gallery Twist.png|Twist as Aladdin Marina (Girl).jpg|Marina as Princess Jasmine Nergal.png|Nergal as Jafar Red.png|Red as Iago Pluto Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Abu Scott Diggleman.png|Scott Dingleman as Genie Professor_Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as Sultan Buttons.png|Buttons as Rajah Ed_(Best_Ed).jpg|Ed as Rajah as Cub The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Itself Buzz Buzzard.jpg|Buzz Buzzard as Razoul Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Razoul's Henchmen Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Peddler SHAW.png|Shaw as Gazeem the Thief Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Prince Achmed Commander_Nebula.png|Command Nebula as Omar; Melon Seller Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Nut Merchant Johnnybravo4.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Pistachio Seller Ace_Hart.jpg|Ace Hart as Necklace Merchant cryptkeeper.jpg|Crypt Keeper as Fish Seller Mr whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Burp Man Kevin Whitney.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Boy wanting an apple Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Farouk; Apple Seller Gromble.png|Gromble as Old Jafar Horton.PNG|Horton as Elephant Abu Tinny.png|Tinny as Toy Abu Evil Jim.jpg|Evil Jim as Snake Jafar Drake-0.jpg|Drake as Genie Jafar Teacher-the-little-engine-that-could-7.61.jpg|Teacher as Lady at the Window Audrey.png|Audrey, Marian--68.5.jpg|Lady Marian Samantha-goldwing-capture-the-flag-1.22.jpg|and Samantha Goldwing as 3 Ladies at the Window Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth, Sunny-wish-kid-starring-macaulay-culkin-3 29.jpg|Sunny Cecilia.jpg|and Cecilia as Balcony Harmen Girls Alpha Gang Ursula1.jpg|Ursula as Balcony Harmen Girls Mother Queen-vexus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.24.jpg|Vexus as Fat Ugly Lady Divide 5.png|Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz as 2 Hungry Kids S&m.png|Shnookums and Meat as 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed Dug (Up).jpg|Dug as Dog Genie Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Rabbit Genie Dragonworld 000014.jpg|Yowler as Dragon Genie Babe5.jpg|Maa as Sheep Genie Duckman.gif|Duckman as Old Man Genie Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Kid Genie Polar Bear Power.png|Burble the Bear as Fat Genie 6000b3fb583820556b6e107a7170b45b.jpg|Camels as 75 Golden Camels Beetlejuicebio.png|Beetlejuice as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Icerafantasia20002195.jpg|Flamingos as 53 Purple Peacocks Witch lili by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg|Lilly the Witch as Genie as TV Parade Host June Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Leopard Genie Gabby goat by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dc6ss5t.jpg|Gabby Goat as Goat Genie 1518945092112.png|Teodora as Harem Genie Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Monkeys as 95 White Persian Monkeys 0bc8811684e95fa7343b54f1aae478fb.jpg|Elephants as 60 Elephants zebra.jpg|Zerbas as Llamas Kenai.jpg|Kenai Simba grown up.jpg|and Simba as Bears and Lions Icerarogerrabbit6717.jpg|Toons as Brass Bands Rio 2 - Verry Macaws.png|Birds as Birds Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Camel Abu Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as Horse Abu Beaky buzzard1-1-.jpg|Beaky Buzzard as Ostrich Abu Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Abu TW Turtle.jpeg|T.W. Turtle as Turtle Abu Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cap as Car Abu Rover Dangerfield.png|Rover Dangefield as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Hacker.jpeg|Hacker as Super Spy Genie Luc-looped-51.5.jpg|Luc as Teacher & Loud Genie EARTHWORMJIM.png|Earthworm Jim as Table Genie Petrie.png|Petrie as Bee Genie Production SAB-characterBubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Submarine Genie RedCat.png|Red as Gigantic Genie DaffyHoldSign.jpg|Daffy Duck as One of the Flamingos rosieredd.png|Rosie Redd bonnieblueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry annabanana.png|Anna Banana peppermintz.png|Pepper Mintz lavenderlaviolette.png|Lavender LaViolette indigoallfruit.png|Indingo Allfruit mandarinorange.png|and Mandarin Orange as Cheerlander Genies Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs